


Battle of the Heart

by ThornedOrchidRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bad Boys, Band Fic, F/M, Punk Harry, Reader is a Spy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornedOrchidRose/pseuds/ThornedOrchidRose
Summary: You are just an ordinary girl. But one day, when you are forced by Tom Riddle to spy on his rival band, the Parseltongues, made up of Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini, and Neville Longbottom, you are thrown into a world so new and exciting as their manager. Will you learn their secrets? Or will they learn your heart?
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Reader, Cedric Diggory/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, Neville Longbottom/Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader, Tom Riddle/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone!!!!! XD I’m so excited to share this with you. This is my first ever story and I just wrote it. Tell me what boy you like the best! ;) Be sure to like to like, comment, and review!!!
> 
> Update: I have reuploaded this after Angel_Fires_155 pointed out that the story was listed as compete for some reason. After fiddling with it, and accidently deleting it in the process, here it is again. I think I finally figured AO3 out XD sorry for the confusion!

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

“Ohhh!” You cried as you fell out of bed unexpectedly. “Ouch…” you rubbed your sore back. You were always so clumsy, obviously since you had just fallen out of bed at the sound of your alarm clock. 

“Everything good, (Y/N)?” Your roommate and best friend Ginny Weasley inquired curiously.

“Y--yeah…” you blushed, not wanting to admit what a dork you were. Ginny gave you an exasperated look and rolled her eyes, but left you alone. 

It was time to get ready. You put on blue jeans, a simple cozy seafoam sweater, a simple silver chain with your initials on it, and your favorite white converse sneakers. You tried brushing your (Y/H/L) hair, but gave up because it was a mess and threw it up into a messy ponytail. You were terrible at makeup, so you left your face alone and inspected yourself in the mirror and sighed at your reflection. You had wide (Y/E/C) eyes, and simple (Y/H/C) hair that you had just tied up. You were just a normal, average girl. A clumsy one at that, you blushed again at the thought of how you woke up. 

But you had to forget about that. You had to go to the cafe, where mystery awaited you. Yesterday, you had gotten a letter under your door, that simply said “ _ Come meet me. I have an opportunity that you cannot deny _ .  _ TMR _ ” You figured since it was a public place during the day, that it was safe. Plus, you were so curious, that you couldn’t help yourself. 

“Off to see Cedric?” Ginny teased. 

“N--no.” you blushed, even though there was nothing to blush over. Cedric was your childhood best friend. Only your friend “I’m going to… um… the park.” 

Ginny gave you a look but nodded nonchalantly and went back to her laptop. She was probably stalking that band she was obsessed with, the one her brother was in. It wasn’t that you didn’t trust Ginny, but she would try to talk you out of it so you decided not to tell her. 

When you walked into the cafe, a man looked up at you and you somehow knew he was TMR. “Miss (Y/L/N)...” he smirked. “Have a seat...” 

You sat down nervously. He was dressed in all black, that matched the raven of his hair. Dark sunglasses even covered his eyes but you could still recognise him. You gasped. It was Tom Riddle, the lead vocalist of the punk rock band  _ The Death Eaters _ . He smirked at you. “Let’s get down to business.”

What could such a cool famous rockstar want with someone like you, a normal girl? You didn’t have to wonder long, as he provided you with a file with pictures of familiar boys. You gasped. It was another band, younger and newer to the scene, another punk band, the same band that Ginny was obsessed with  _ The Parseltongues _ . “ _ The Parseltongues… _ .” he spat out the name. “Need a new manager. You are going to spy on them for me and find out their secrets. They can’t be as perfect as the world thinks they are.”

“W--w--what?” you asked incredulously. The rivalry between the two bands was the talk of the town, but spying? “Why me?” was all you could stutter out nervously. “I’ve never been a manager before.” 

He ignored you contemptuously. “You’ll figure it out. You’d better.” he smirked. 

“Why should I?” you asked boldly, surprising yourself with how daring you were.

Tom Riddle lowered his sunglasses, revealing deep cerulean eyes. “Your friend Cedric Diggory.” you jumped at the mention. “I know he’s trying to make it in the music business. He could use a lot of help from someone like me with the connections that I have.” 

How did he know about Ced? Your best friend was trying to become a singer, but even though he was really talented it was a struggle for him to get recognised by record companies. “He doesn’t need your help.” you retorted at last. “Ced’s really talented and he… he’ll make it on his own.” And he wouldn’t want to be famous this way.

But Tom Riddle only smirked cruelly. “No one says no to me.” Before you could say anything else, he continued. “If you don’t do this for me, no one will ever let Cedric Diggory play in this industry. He’ll be blacklisted and reduced to the trash that he is.” 

“But you can’t.” you cried. 

“And I won’t.” he grinned. “If you do this simple task for me.” 

You stared at your feet for a long moment as you considered the offer. You had no choice. If you didn’t do this, then Ced’s career would be ruined before it even started… “Okay.” 

You clutched the file in your hand tightly as you left the cafe. You had just signed the deal with the devil and there was no going back. When you walked into your apartment, Ginny was still sitting at her laptop. She didn’t notice your conflicted mood. “Ugh, when are they going to finally pick a manager?”

“Who?” you asked. 

She looked at you like you were an alien. “ _ The Parseltongues _ , duh. Their old manager left on vacation suddenly, and they need a replacement.”

“Oh…” you looked down. 

“Hey…” Ginny said, as if she just had an idea. “You need a job don’t you (Y/N)?”

Your heart sunk to the bottom of your stomach. “I--I do-- but…” 

“You should apply!” Ginny said enthusiastically. “I mean I would, but I actually like my job and my brother would never let it happen.” she rolled her eyes. 

With Ginny’s insisting, you found yourself in front of a fancy office in downtown London, nervously holding her resume. When your name was called, you entered to see two boys your age. 

They were both extremely good looking and you recognised them immediately. One was ebony haired with round glasses, and the other with icy white blonde hair that fell in his eyes. They were both dressed like punk rockers, obviously, with black skinny jeans and leather. It was THE Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, lead singer and lead guitarist of _the_ _Parseltongues_. Your heart fluttered for some reason. Probably because you were nervous. You didn’t expect the band to interview you themselves. And you didn’t expect them to be so gorgeous in person. You blushed at the thought.

Just as you were about to sit down, you tripped over your feet. “Oh!” before you could hit the hard ground, strong muscular arms caught you around the waste. “Alright, love?” You looked up. Viridian eyes stared back at you. 

“Yeah, t--thanks.” Harry Potter let you go with a charming smile and you sat down, careful not to trip this time. “Sorry. I can be a real clutz.” 

Draco Malfoy only tilted his head and looked at you with eyes like x-rays. Harry only laughed. “It’s a good thing you’re not interviewing to be our acrobat then.” 

You giggled, then blushed. Draco was still staring at you piercingly with his icy silver eyes. He looked away and you sighed in relief.

The interview started and the questions were typical interview questions about your experience and qualifications and stuff. When you stammered out your last answer about your past job, Harry and Draco looked to each other and began muttering to themselves thoughtfully. You squirmed in your seat nervously, as you waited for the verdict really sure that you had just totally embarrassed yourself and they’d call security on you or something.

“(Y/N)...” you shot up and Harry was grinning cheekily at you. Draco still looked bored, which made you nervous. But Harry’s next words had you feel a shot of relief and terror. 

“Congratulations, love. You’re our new manager. Welcome to  _ The Parseltongues _ !” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the many cool and awesome people who liked/followed this story. This chapter is dedicated to you uwu.

Everything happened so suddenly that it was crazy. 

You found yourself the day after your interview standing in front of a gigantic mansion. You looked down at the suitcase in your hand nervously before taking a deep breath and knocking on the massive doors. 

After a few nervous minutes of waiting the door opened to reveal a tall boy that looked somehow familiar. He looked a lot like your roommate Ginny, but more tall, male and handsome. This could only be her brother, Ron Weasley, the drummer of  _ the Parseltongues _ . His face lit up in a freckled grin. “Oi mate! You must be our new manager! (Y/N)?” 

“H-hi…” you smiled nervously. “It’s nice to m-m-meet you.” 

“There’s no need to be so formal!” Ron laughed like a bear and threw an arm around your shoulder pulling you into the mansion. The mansion was even more amazing on the inside. It was decorated like how a fancy sports car would be, luxuriously. Ron led you to a grand living room with a balcony and fancy staircase looking over it, where you realised with dread the other band members waited. 

There was Harry of course, dressed in a band tee, who smiled comfortingly at you. And two others you had only seen in pictures and posters. There was a handsome African American boy with rugged good looks and dark olive skin. Blaise Zabini, who played the base, and had a reputation of being a bad boy. And the other was a cuter boy that instantly had you feeling more comfortable from the way he smiled sweetly and nervously at you. He had soft blonde hair and even though he was in a punk band was dressed less punklike than the others. Neville Longbottom, who despite his kind appearance, killed at the keyboard. 

You noticed curiously that Draco Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, you looked up and saw him there, on top of the balcony leaning on the railing and glancing down at you coolly. You blushed and looked away immediately when you met his gaze. 

“This is (Y/N)!” Harry said cheerily introducing you to the boys. “(Y/N)... this is  _ the Parseltongues _ !”

You said hello shyly and Blaise smirked at you. “Heh, she’s cute. I get why you lot picked her.” 

As your face turned the colour of a bright tomato, Harry scowled and hit Blaise over the head. “Don’t embarrass her, mate. We picked (Y/N) because she’s smart and good for the job.” You looked at Harry in surprise, and then smiled at the ground. It was weird. Part of you was a little bit sad but not surprised that Harry and Draco didn’t pick you for your looks. You were completely average looking after all. Mostly you were actually really happy that they thought you were qualified for an important job like this and that they were actually giving you a chance. 

“Just stating a fact,” Blaise grinned and winked at you. “Sorry, little miss manager. Hope you’re not offended...” 

“It’s okay…” you said in a delicate voice, looking up to meet Blaise’s golden brown eyes. “I’m not offended. Really.” 

“Why don’t I show you around?” Neville offered kindly, taking your suitcase in hand. You smiled at him gratefully and he led you up the stairs. You looked and saw that Draco wasn’t standing there anymore. How... weird. 

You were staring at everything in amazement as Neville led you through the mansion and showed you where everything was. Each of the boys had their own suite with their own rooms, and many rooms to rehearse in that Neville told you were all soundproof. He then showed you all the rooms downstairs where there was a massive kitchen that looked like it fed 500 people not 5 rockstars. They had a giant games room with a pool table, ice hockey table, along with many video games. 

You gasped in amazement when Neville led you to a giant indoor gym complete with a pool filled with sparkling water, hot tub, and a sauna. “You boys sure have lots of ways to keep entertained.” You giggled. 

Neville blushed and rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his blonde hair and making a mess of it. You really wanted to smooth it out but resisted the sudden temptation. “It’s a lot, yeah, but honestly, we don’t have a lot of free time to really enjoy it, haha.”

You felt a sudden rush of sadness at the idea of having all this luxury but not being able to enjoy it. You had never thought about it but realised that even people as perfect looking as  _ the Parseltongues _ had their own problems and that life wasn’t always perfect. 

“So make yourself at home.” Neville was talking. “Feel free to use whatever facility you want and go wherever you like. Except for our rooms of course.” You both laughed at that, but yours slightly more nervous as you were forced to remember the horrible task you were really here to do. “Oh, I’m such a dolt. I haven’t even shown you your room yet. Come on, it’s upstairs!”

Neville led you up the stairs and opened the door to show a sight that had you gaping like a fish. “This… is my room?!” 

It was as nicely decorated as the rest of the mansion but what was shocking was the size of it. There was a giant 4 poster bed with lacy blue curtains and a giant seating area. For your simple suitcase of clothes, there was a large walk in closet that you had no chance of ever filling and was probably the size of your room in your last apartment. Finally, there was a vanity with a giant mirror that you could spend hours putting on makeup at if you wore makeup. 

“And here…” Neville opened the door that you didn’t even notice “...are the doors to your bathroom and your office.” He grinned at you like this wasn’t the most over the top thing. You sputtered but no words came out. Neville’s face fell a little bit. “Do you… not like it?” 

Immediately, you waved your hands in panic. “No- I mean yes! I love it. Really. I’m so grateful! It’s just a little much.” 

Neville was smiling as brightly as the sun. “Only the best for our manager!” 

You and Neville talked for a little bit more and you felt at home right away from how nice and sweet he was. After some time, he left you to unpack and get settled in. Once you unpacked your clothes and put your laptop in your study, and looked over the files the boys left you (that you would leave to work on tomorrow morning), you plopped down against the soft silky sheets in your pajamas and stared at the ceiling sighing.

This was really happening. You were starting your journey as the manager for  _ the Parseltongues _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And soon the action will start! Please review!!!!


End file.
